


Lupus Iustitia

by Ookami_Saru



Series: Power Animals [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, please read Neferet first, post 2nd omnic crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Saru/pseuds/Ookami_Saru
Summary: The war is over, but what comes next? There are still some uproars and cities have to be rebuild...Sequel to Neferet





	

The flush of the toilet could be heard muffled through the door. It had become a usual thing lately.

“You’re alright, ya malaki?”, Fareeha asked, placing a mug of tea on the table.

Angela sighed and gave her a tired smile. Her hair was still messy from sleep, although she seemed to have tugged it back a little. The oversized shirt – which she had obviously scrounged from her wife’s wardrobe – hung loosely around her body, revealing one of her shoulders.

“I thought I was safe from that. Why did it start now?”, she whined, taking her seat as she reached for her mug. “God, I miss my coffee in the morning!”

Pursing her lips into an adoring pout, Angela stared into the steaming porcelain. Fareeha chuckled and placed a soft kiss onto her temple, gently stroking her back.

“You know what effect even the scent has on you.”, she reminded her grumpy angel, who rolled her beautiful blue eyes on that. 

A proud smirk on her lips, she bent down, almost at level with Angela’s belly. Lately the rounding of it became more and more visible.

“I guess we’re a good team at teaching this coffee junkie a healthier lifestyle.”, Fareeha said softly, before slender fingers pinched her cheek.

“I beg your pardon, but who drinks her tea with at least 3 table spoons of honey each day? Not to forget to mention the massive amount of Tirggel you ate during Christmas? I almost didn’t catch up with your speed eating them.”, Angela scolded her. “Don’t bribe our child!”

“Alright, alright!”, Fareeha laughed, rubbing her cheek. “I guess mommy’s grumpy again. Next time you better not cause her to throw up.”

Dodging another pinch, she was about to straighten herself but Angela pulled her back down by the collar of her shirt. A serious look dug into those brown orbs, making Fareeha gulp.

_Mood swing? This early?_

“You know why I’m grumpy?”, she asked, looking a little annoyed with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

_Oh, crap! What did I miss? Did she want avocado this morning? Or eggs with chocolate chips and mustard?_

A nervous sound creaked out of her throat and her eyebrow twitched in a similar manner. Her usually calm wife sure was unpredictable since she had entered the last half of her third month. It did frighten her sometimes despite her unconditional love for her.

“W-why?”, she stammered and saw her pouting again.

“Because my Bärli didn’t give me a proper good morning kiss~”

_Gracious God! You’ve threatened the hell out of me!_

Sighing softly to herself, Fareeha followed the tug on her shirt and covered Angela’s lips with hers. It was just a slow and affectionate kiss but she felt warmth rising up in her. There was no doubt, she loved this woman with every piece of her body and soul. And this mutual love grew each day.

“I love you.”, she whispered as they parted.

“I love you too.”, Angela said, brushing her wife’s cheek.

They reveled in this touch for a moment, lost in each others gazes. But eventually, a grumbling sound could be heard. Both laughing, Fareeha reached for the plate on the kitchen counter with some spicy vegetables, eggs and fruits.

“Sounds like I should feed you, before you eat me.”, she chuckled, as she placed the plate before her wife.

“Hmmm, maybe as dessert.”, Angela winked.

She noted a slight shudder in her wife that made her smirk.

“Penny for your thoughts…”

But Fareeha did not answer. Instead, she switched her attention towards her plate to eat quietly. Angela followed her example after some moments of musing. A comfortable silence stretched between them, only interrupted by the clicking of their cutlery. Small smiles were exchanged, small touches, all so innocent and yet loving.

“And you’re sure it’s okay with you, if I lead the mission in Gaza?”, Fareeha asked, concern covering her face.

“I know how much you like being out of your office and with your comrades, Fareeha. Yes, I always worry for you, but that’s me and still I love you and married you. I trust you to come back… You always did.”, Angela said with a slight concern on her face herself. “Maybe I do worry a bit more since we’re awaiting for our little one but yes, we’ll be okay.”

_One word of her would make me stay! She knows that and still she rarely does so… I’m not happy about leaving her but –_

A foot slowly stroked her shin, distracting her from her thoughts. Blue eyes mustered her, loving, cheeky and seductive.

_This woman!_

Angela chuckled softly.

“You know that I’ll be waiting for you…”, she purred.

“Yes.”, Fareeha murmured and leaned over the table to get closer to her. “And I know you will give me a special treat as good-bye…”

Their lips met in a slow, longing and promising kiss.

“But now I have to go, my love.”

“Go get them, tiger.”

* * *

It was about noon, when Fareeha finally left the meeting room. Dark brown leather shoes swiftly strode down the hallway of Overwatch headquarters, a slight skip in them. God, was she excited to finally pick up Angela for lunch and spend some time with her instead with those stiff higher ups.

_Huh, maybe I can just quickly stop by the office and get a bite of Turkish Honey…_

“Lieutenant Colonel!”, she was greeted by a young recruit as she was strolling along the hallways.

_Naw! Maybe Angela will let me taste some of her Toblerone instead…_

Fareeha made a halt and nodded at her. Since they had fought through the past and last year of the second Omnic crisis, she had climbed further up the ranks. Some parts of this development had turned out quite boring in her opinion – as for example the fact that she now spent more time in her office than outside of it – but she still liked what she was doing and took pride in it. Also she was sure that Angela felt relieved not seeing her out on the battlefield this often anymore, even more so now. As for Fareeha, she endured her office times and enjoyed being home, right there to see Angela’s belly grow.

“About the mission in Gaza.”, the recruit explained herself. “I have some questions on the strategy. If you don’t mind, could you explain these details to me?”

“Of course.”, Fareeha answered.

Unlike to others of her rank, she appreciated it when her subordinates asked her about uncertainties, instead of simply acting as they were told and fail. Experience had taught her right, too. If all her squad members understood all details properly, they could adapt to strategy changes much faster during missions due to the circumstances and return even less harmed. So Fareeha looked closely at the sheet of paper, which the recruit had pinned to a clipboard.

“Ah, I see!”, her subordinate said. “So it’s rather like this?”

She drew some lines on the paper, but her Colonel was distracted by footsteps that approached them. Blue eyes were mustering them, although Angela smiled softly.

_Oh, I know this look…_

“Oh, hello Dr. Amari!”, the recruit saluted as she followed Fareeha’s gaze.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

The doctor buried her hands in the pockets of her lab coat. Probably, she was furiously toying with her wedding ring. A habit that Fareeha had noticed some while ago.

“You’re not. We were just finished. Thank you Lieutenant Colonel!”

With a respectful salute, she retreated and let her superior be with her wife. Angela was still glaring after the young woman, her eyes slightly icy.

“No need to feel jealous, ya hayati.”, Fareeha chuckled and slipped her arm around her waist.

“She was checking you out.”

“She wanted to know some tactics for the next mission.”

“Still, she _was_ checking you out. Don’t tell me otherwise.”, Angela mumbled.

A silent purr vibrated through her slender body. This was the only remainder of her nanite accident before they officially became a couple. Usually, she could control it but stress or anger could cause her to purr involuntarily.

“Well, I can’t tell whether she did it or not. I have someone else on my radar.”, Fareeha chuckled, placing a soft kiss on the pale’s temple.

“I beg your pardon?”, Angela said pretending to be in a huff. “So, you’re planning to leave me? Me and your child?”

She pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

_Aw, she’s so damn cute when she does that! And she knows that…_

Strong arms wrapped around her and lifted the pregnant woman off the ground. A small surprised gasp escaped Angela when she found herself being carried bridal style down the hallway.

“How could I ever leave my personal Bastet?”, Fareeha asked, a broad smirk splitting her lips.

“Let me down!”, Angela squealed and laughed. “I’m pregnant not sick.”

“No, I won’t.”

“Ree…”, she whined and began to wiggle helplessly. “I-it’s… It’s embarrassing.”

A marvelous glister enlightened the dark orbs and the smirk grew wider as Fareeha straightened her back, head held up high and proud. Some people in the hallways turned their heads their way, some confused, some amused and others touched.

“I recall a tale in which one was allowed to take everything they liked from an enormous treasure as long as they could carry it. Well, I chose both my treasures.”, she stated, making Angela blush furiously. “And… aren’t you a demi-god as a doctor? I heard that gods should be carried, so at least half of should be carried then.”

Angela groaned and hid her face in her hands but not before smacking her wife’s shoulder.

“You’re such a dork, you know that?”

“Huh, just in love with my precious _dork_ -ter.”

“STOP IT!”

But Fareeha just laughed wholeheartedly, carrying her to their favourite restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness here "^^ The next chapter will be longer for sure!
> 
> Here some small translations and explanations:
> 
> ya malaki - my angel
> 
> Tirggel - Swiss kind of cookies with lots of honey. A specialty for Christmas.
> 
> Bärli - cute form of bear in Swiss German
> 
> Turkish Honey - nougat sweets typical for Turkey (I guess this is where it originates due to the name...)
> 
>  
> 
> Want to support me more? Then [Have a hot drink with me](https://ko-fi.com/A4123FOW)


End file.
